This invention relates to nozzles, and more particularly to spray nozzles used to distribute hot liquid over the fill in a wet/dry cooling tower.
Under some climatic conditions, an objectionable amount of fog results from the moisture entrained in the air discharged from a liquid cooling tower. One way to prevent formation of fog is to heat a portion of the air discharged from the cooling tower by passing the liquid being cooled through finned tube heat exchangers before it is sprayed over the cooling tower fill or packing. The assignee of this application markets such a cooling tower under the registered trademark FOGLIMITOR.RTM.. Efficient heat transfer in finned tube heat exchangers requires that the liquid flow as a thin layer or film down the inside surface of the tubes. Prior art spray nozzles attached to the discharge end of finned tubes have created sufficient backpressure to disrupt or thicken the thin liquid film or layer, and thereby diminish the amount of heat transferred by such tubes. Also, solid objects in the liquid often clogged wuch prior art spray nozzles.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved liquid spray nozzle.
Another object is to provide a liquid cooling tower having water to air finned tube heat exchangers with a nozzle that does not destroy the thin layer of liquid film flowing down the tubes.
Another object is to provide a relatively clog-free umbrella spray nozzle for use in liquid cooling towers.
Another object is to provide a spray nozzle that securely anchors the end of a heat exchanger tube in a wet/dry liquid cooling tower.
Another object is to provide a spray nozzle that improves the heat transfer efficiency of an attached heat exchanger.
Another object is to provide a spray nozzle that is relatively strong, lightweight, corrosion resistant, and inexpensive.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will be revealed in the specification and claims, and the scope of the invention will be set forth in the claims.